7. Project Summary/Abstract Addressing childhood obesity remains one of the greatest public health priorities in the U.S., particularly among minority and lower socioeconomic status (SES) populations where the prevalence of obesity is highest. Studies have found a positive association between quick-service restaurant (QSR) food consumption and body mass index (BMI) among children. This is likely due in part to the high caloric content of foods from QSRs, especially the traditional side dishes and beverages (i.e. fried potato products and sugar-sweetened beverages) which can provide up to 350 additional calories per children?s meal compared with the healthier options available. Therefore, understanding the factors that influence the selection of healthier or less healthy children?s meal side dishes and beverages can have important implications for addressing obesity and health disparities. The proposed research will examine QSR environments (both the physical environment and verbal prompts), as well as parent-child interactions, that promote or discourage the selection of healthier children?s meal side dishes/ beverages. Additionally, we will analyze the impact of healthier side dish/beverage selection on overall meal consumption. Environmental assessments will occur in 136 QSRs in socioeconomically and ethnically diverse communities. Interactions when ordering will be observed among 64 parent-child pairs, and overall meal consumption will be assessed using plate waste methodology among 850 children. Expanding upon Dr. Cohen?s prior nutrition and plate waste research in low-income school districts, this Mentored Research Scientist Development Award will provide additional training in behavior change techniques, qualitative data collection, analyses involving mixed-methods, behavioral/ family-centered theories, and conducting research to address health disparities. Dr. Cohen has the full support of The School of Science and Engineering at Merrimack College, as well as her exceptional, multidisciplinary team of mentors, who are committed to helping Dr. Cohen successfully complete the proposed training and research and become a successful independent researcher. Study results will be used to inform future intervention studies involving both QSRs and families to improve children?s selection/consumption of healthier QSR foods. This award will provide Dr. Cohen with the skills necessary to become an independent investigator conducting cross- disciplinary research that uses behavior change techniques and is informed by studying both environmental influences and the role of parents (applying qualitative, quantitative, and mixed methods research) to improve the diets of underserved children and reduced their risk of obesity.